What Happened that Day
by Lilithyin27
Summary: That day changed everything... he had it all but all of those were gone now... he has nothing. He ended up working at a place he didn't want to be in. He was forced to do it... for the sake of surviving. Will he be rescued or forever be tormented by the shackles of his fate? AU! MAY BECOME RATED M! SHOUNEN AI! 27?


Hey Guys!

I'm so sorry I was unable to update my stories for almost a year! I was very busy with schoolwork and other extracurricular activities. Yeah, but I'm kinda a sucker at math but hey! Try and try until you succeed. So here's my new story! I promise I'll try to update my other fics too! LOVE YOU ALL

**WARNING MAY BECOME RATED M**

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO**

One winter morning, a little child and his mother were taking a short stroll in the park. Everything seemed perfect, the atmosphere, the weather, and the mood. However all good things come to an end in unexpected manners… The little child stopped walking when his mother stood frozen on her path. There were men in black that came out from a dark van carrying dangerous looking weapons. The mother carried the child in an attempt to escape the mean looking people. Although it seemed helpless since the thugs looked more athletic, the mother ran with all her might carrying her child. She found a temporary hideout in an alley but, the men were carrying advanced equipment which would make the hunt easier.

The mother looked anxious and sad, left with no choice she removed her scarf and wrapped it around her child and said "I'm sorry my dear… our fun has to end here." Being a typical child, he was curious why they were being chased around by bad looking guys even though they did nothing wrong "Mommy why are we being chased?" The mother gently patted his head and placed him behind a stock of old boxes and garbage bin "Why don't we play one last game?" she said while trying to look cheerful…

"What kind of game mommy?" the child excitedly answered.

"I want you to promise mommy that you'll never leave this place until those bad looking men are gone. If you do that I'll take you to the amusement park!"

"Then it's kind of like hide-n-seek?"

"Yes… now be a good boy and hide. There will be no longer any counting… and promise me one more thing my precious baby boy."

"What is it?" the child tilted his head.

"That you'll never tell anybody who you are… can you promise me that?"

The child nodded and said "Of course! I won't talk to strangers I promise!" The mother smiled and gave one last kiss on his forehead before leaving the area.

The child waited and waited for her mother's return but… moments later he heard a gunshot and a terrifying scream from a man and a woman. The child, out of fear, got up and immediately ran away from the area. He ran and ran until his knees could no longer support him; he collapsed. To his terror, he saw dead bodies everywhere; animals, woman, children, the old, the rich… and many others to elaborate. Too shocked to move, the child was soon seen by the men who were chasing his mother and him and was immediately carried and placed inside the van.

**XXX**

"Yes sir, we have successfully captured the child but failed to kill the mother… Yes…he was there… yes…understood."

"So what did the boss say?"

"He said to immediately deliver the child to him."

"Hmph, let's get this over with so I can settle my poker match with that mayor prick."

"Oh you mean that rich asshole that's like a leech to our boss?"

"Pft, our boss would never entertain people like him. That mayor's only an entertainment for our boss."

"Yeah and I bet he'll like this kid. Though young and underdeveloped, give him time and he'll definitely look gorgeous."

"Good thing he's not like any of those brash brats. At least his mom taught him manners BWAHAHAHAHA!"

The child who was still unconscious… was unaware of the fact that he would be brought to somewhere terrifying… a place where those who are used for pleasure…

**XXX**

The child who still has not recovered from shock was stripped off his clothes and carefully examined by the boss of those thugs… "Hmm, take him to 'that place' he must be taught the art of entertainment. He'll become a great asset to our clan HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" The man laughed merrily and lifted the child's chin "Tell me kid, what's your name?"

"…Sawada…Tsunayoshi…" and the boss grinned like the devil "…Jackpot…"

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon :3333 MERRY XMAS IN ADVANCE


End file.
